CUPIDO SUELTO (El amor en las manos de un pequeño travieso)
by danitza.ttitoclavo
Summary: Hilda y sus dioses guerreros planean ir a Grecia a reivindicar de manera formal su alianza con el Santuario. Mientras tanto, Saori desea desarrollar un acercamiento con su caballero de bronce más apreciado. Al parecer todos lograran lo que desean, sin embargo, habrá un pequeño percance llamado: Cupido.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Saint Seiya y todo lo referido a esta historia manga/anime no nos pertenece, es copyright de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Tomamos los personajes para desarrollar parodias, no estamos recibiendo ningún dinero por esta historia o algo parecido. Nuestra intención no es ofender a nadie pues esta historia fue escrita solo para nuestro entretenimiento y hacer que se rían. Si lo que lees no te parece no lo tomes muy en serio pues muchos de los personajes tienen una forma de ser de acuerdo a nuestro punto de vista. ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gustan este tipo de comedias (donde a veces las situaciones son pura broma) mejor no lo leas.

CUPIDO SUELTO

(El amor en las manos de un pequeño travieso...)

Capítulo 1. El Anhelante deseo de Athena

El día ya daba señales de su fin con su cielo naranja tornandose de un color azul violáceo dando un escenario hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, una joven mirando al horizonte desde su balcón en su gran mansión, se complacía al ver el maravilloso panorama, el cielo de varios colores cálidos mientras el sol iba cayendo lentamente. Sumergida en sus pensamientos imaginaba ese atardecer, estando en la playa, las aguas casi rojas y la suave llegada del anochecer la hacían soñar, ella en esa arena casi blanca a solas con su amado caballero mirando el atardecer, el sonido del mar, la brisa marina, la atmósfera adecuada. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y siguiendo su sueño se sonroja al imaginarse el bello rostro de su caballero muy cerca de ella ... de pronto!

Seiya: Eh! Saori!, Saori!  
Saori: (sonrojada) Se-Seiya (mirándole fijamente) qué pasa?  
Seiya: Vaya Saori no me escuchabas (mirando el horizonte) que hay por ahí que estas tan distraída?  
Saori: Eh ... (nerviosa) solo miraba el atardecer.  
Seiya: Saori! Lo que pasa es que Mino me invito a una fiesta que organiza en el Orfanato y bueno quiere que le ayude en atender y todo eso, y me dijo de paso llevas a Hyoga (meneando la cabeza) seguro que quiere que Eris vea a Hyoga (riéndose)  
Saori: Ah claro, una fiesta, por supuesto, tienes que ir (pensando) Vaya seguro que también quiere verte a ti.  
Seiya: Bueno, por eso pasaba para despedirme (acercándose donde ella le da la mano) sabes gracias por invitarme a tu casa, me encanta venir.  
Saori: Oh por favor Seiya tu no necesitas invitación, puedes venir cuando quieras, y los demás también por supuesto. Ira Shun contigo? sabes que a el le encantan los niños.  
Seiya: Ah si, por supuesto, bueno me voy ya pues de aquí me voy a mi casita a cambiarme y todo, chau Saori (sonriéndole)  
Saori: Chau, Seiya (le da una sonrisa).  
Seiya se dirige a la puerta voltea y le da una última sonrisa después sale rápidamente del lugar. Saori se queda mirandole salir pensando si algun día Seiya se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Asi sale a su balcón y se da cuenta que Seiya conversa con Hyoga y Shun, como nota que ellos no se han dado cuenta de que ella esta mirando, se queda allí escuchando la conversación.

Seiya: Ya chicos, de hecho Mino va a hacer algo rico para los niños, las tortas de Mino son las mejores y sus dulces buenazos.  
Hyoga: (risueño) Oye Seiya tu vas para ayudar a Mino o a comer todo lo que encuentres?  
Seiya: Bueno en algo si, además quiero conversar algo con Mino.  
Hyoga y Shun: Uuuuuuu... (riéndose)  
Seiya: Oigan qué les pasa olvidan que Mino es mi mejor amiga, quiero hacerle algunas consultas (muy serio)  
Shun: mmm consultas?  
Seiya: Bueno eso es algo que a Uds. no les importa, amigos (ante la mirada de asombro de sus amigos) Además Hyoga, hay alguien en el Orfanato que también quiere verte.  
Hyoga: Ah si, quien podrá ser?  
Shun: mmm (mirando a Seiya divertido) si pues quien podrá ser?  
Seiya: Tal ves una chica rubia rescatada anteriormente por un valiente caballero del cisne. Y que desde esa vez no lo puede olvidar y vive con sólo la esperanza de volver a verlo y concretar su relación...(interrumpido)  
Hyoga: (sonrojado) Ya cállate, Pegazo, no exageres, de hecho que ella tiene que estar allí.  
Shun: Entonces también iras Hyoga  
Seiya: Por supuesto que ira si mira no mas lo emocionado que se ha puesto cuando le mencione de su "chica" (estallando en risas).  
Hyoga: Oh ya cállate no es mi chica es solo mi amiga.  
Shun y Seiya: Sí, claro (riéndose limpiamente)  
Hyoga: ya cállense, uds. qué saben (sonrojado)  
Seiya: bueno chicos nos vemos allá entonces, ok, voy a mi casa a arreglarme. (Se aleja rápidamente)

Saori ve como se aleja Seiya hasta ya perderse de su vista, muy triste se sienta cerca de su piano pensando –vaya Seiya, como te apresuras para ir a arreglarte para ella. Comienza a entonar una triste melodía – me pregunto que querrá hablar con ella.

Luego de unas horas, en el Orfanato, ya casi todos los niños se han acostado, a excepción de Hyoga, Eris, Seiya, Shun y Mino quienes se han quedado conversando, aunque Shun en realidad esta algo recostado en una de las mesas pues casi todo el tiempo se la ha pasado jugando con los pequeños huerfanitos y cansado ya empieza a cabecear. Hyoga se le acerca y le dice para quedarse a dormir en el orfanato pero Shun acordandose que Saori esta sola decide por regresarse a la Mansión Kido. Shun decide despedirse de los demas.  
Shun: Bueno Seiya me voy despidiendo, me regreso para la mansión.  
Seiya: Pero porque amigo, quédate recordando viejos tiempos aquí con los amigos y amigas eh?  
Shun: No Seiya estoy cansado (bostezando) ya me regreso, así que nos vemos, hasta luego Mino, chau Eris.  
Hyoga: (viendo que se dirige ya para la entrada) oye espera te vas a ir así nomás? ya es un poco tarde.  
Seiya: Eh no te vaya a pasar nada sino Ikki nos mata.  
Shun: Ah ya basta, estoy bien y puedo cuidarme solo (de pronto avanza se tropieza y se cae) ….. auch … estoy bien, no se preocupen.  
Seiya: mmm mejor alquilamos un taxi.  
Hyoga: Si será lo mejor, pequeño (ayudando a levantarse a Shun)  
Shun: Ah ya no exageren.  
Mino: Oye Shun, es mejor que alquiles un taxi, estas calles son algo peligrosas de noche, no te preocupes.  
Hyoga y Seiya llaman a un taxi, Shun se despide de nuevo y se va en el taxi. Hyoga decide preparase algo de comer con las sobras que quedaron y se va junto con Eris para dentro de la cocina. Mino y Seiya se quedan en el jardín de la parte posterior.  
Mino: y por qué no trajeron a Saori?  
Seiya: Bueno, creo que ha ella no le hubiera interesado, es que a veces Saori, bueno tiene que guardar ese status tan chic-chic (viendo que su amiga lo mira desconcertada) como que a Saori le gustaría una fiesta de mayor formalidad, tú sabes todo esa nota de la gente de la 'High Life' y toda esa demás zonzada del estatus social, jajaja  
Mino: ay Seiya como te burlas de Saori... la verdad es que ella me parece una chica normal, algo distraída y a veces un tanto huequita, pero agradable.  
Seiya: sí, pues... pero después de todo es la diosa Athena, y bueno ella debe ver por encima de todo...(desanimándose de pronto)  
Mino: vaya, sí, pobre... uhmm (observando el cielo) oh Seiya mira que bonita están las estrellas esta noche  
Seiya: (levantando la mirada) sí, se ven preciosas..  
Mino: (acercándose más a su amigo) vaya que coincidencia que justo ahorita que el cielo este despejado, podemos tener la oportunidad de conversar bajo la luz de las constelaciones.  
Seiya: sí, tienes razón y a todo esto (serio) Mino hay algo que quiero pedirte, y espero que no te niegues.  
Mino: Seiya, qué sucede?  
Seiya: (tomando las manos de su amiga) Mino quiero que sepas que eras una persona muy especial y sé que puedo contar contigo siempre  
Mino: (sonrojándose) oh Seiya, a que viene todo eso...  
Seiya: lo que pasa, lo que pasa, es que... ay no que pena decirte esto..  
Mino: oh vamos Seiya, dime, dime qué  
Seiya: es que... es que (Mino esta muy atenta a lo que va decir)... se trata de mi hermana  
Mino: (desilusionada) tu hermana?  
Seiya: bueno como que no sé como hablarle... mira lo que pasa es que tú sabes hemos estado separados por un buen tiempo y aunque admito que estoy feliz de que ella este viviendo aquí contigo en el orfanato... me entristece mucho no poder ser un verdadero amigo para ella... es decir me gustaría que ella me contara sus cosas, pero comprendo que eso tomara mucho tiempo... por lo que me gustaría que tú bueno, le ayudaras si es que tiene algún problemita... ella realmente necesita a una buena amiga para que la escuche, entiendes?  
Mino: claro que te entiendo, amigo, yo siempre estaré pendiente cuando ella tenga un problema.  
Seiya: (trayendo las manos de Mino para si) gracias amiga  
Mino: (pensando) con tal de verte más tranquilo, que más da  
Seiya: (viendo que Hyoga y Eris hablan muy amenamente junto a la entrada del orfanato) vaya, vaya, con que 'no es mi chica' uhmm, pues yo creo que pronto lo será.  
Mino: uhmm, creo que harían una linda pareja, no te parece?

En la mansión Kido se ve a Saori esta en la sala observando por la ventana muy atenta, en eso se voltea y mira hacia el suelo...Por la puerta de la casa entra un cansado Shun quien se percata que alguien muy emocionado corre hacia a él.  
Shun: Saori?  
Saori: ah! (desilusionada) Hola Shun.. (viendo hacia todos lados)  
Shun: esto, que haces despierta hasta estas horas de la noche?  
Saori: ah? Yo? Bueno, este... este me quede viendo una película ... muy interesante...¿y Seiya?  
Shun: ah se quedo con Hyoga a dormir allá en el orfanato (bostezando) pues decía que era muy tarde para ir a su casa.  
Saori: Oh, claro...  
Shun: ehmm, bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Saori.  
Saori: (viendo que se aleja) chau. Uhm será .. será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir (subiendo por la escaleras) Seiya, (suspirando) eres un idi***! Es que acaso no puedes darte cuenta de mis sentimientos.. (suspirando) tal vez si yo no fuera athena, tal vez, tal vez... que tonterías estoy diciendo,... pero si Seiya se diera cuenta de lo que yo siento (de pronto por su mejilla se desliza una lagrima)  
Entonces Saori se va corriendo hacia su cuarto y se tira en su cama sollozando.

En otro lado, en un lugar resplandeciente y de ensueño, se observa un paraíso donde aguas cristalinas caen por una hermosa cascada, a través de ellas se observa la imagen de Saori llorando en su cuarto. Junto aquel lugar, se ve a un pequeño niño alado que lleva un arco y una flecha en forma de corazón, dicho pequeño dice con una inocente voz infantil – Athena tus lagrimas han producido esta cascada... no te preocupes yo haré que tu deseo se vuelva realidad.

Fin del capítulo, continua en el segundo..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi hermana, por ello muchas veces verán que escribo en plural. Este fic es larguito, así que habrá varios capítulos (pero en sí la historia ya esta terminada). Como habrán visto tendrá también algo de romance pero muchas otras cosas como comedia, acción, ... y disparate y medio. Por cierto la imagen de la portada esta clara ya que es un dibujo hecho a lapiz, a ver si lo entintamos para los próximos capítulos.

Comente sí desean pero con respeto.

Bendiciones, hasta el próximo capítulo :D.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí vuelvo, recién puedo darme un tiempito para poder actualizar. Y bueno antes de empezar.

Sslove, gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Umaru -Chan Oh gracias por leerlo. Leí tu comentario en el grupo. Y como te comentaba el crédito lo comparto con mi neechan ㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3. Gracias por haberlo leido y que te haya encantado ^•^, ahora aquí está la continuación , y aquí sí salen los doraditos.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, más que el disclaimer.

NOTA: Saint Seiya y todo lo referido a esta historia manga/anime no nos pertenece, es copyright de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Tomamos los personajes para desarrollar parodias, no estamos recibiendo ningún dinero por esta historia o algo parecido. Nuestra intención no es ofender a nadie pues esta historia fue escrita solo para nuestro entretenimiento y hacer que se rían. Si lo que lees no te parece no lo tomes muy en serio pues muchos de los personajes tienen una forma de ser de acuerdo a nuestro punto de vista. ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gustan este tipo de comedias (donde a veces las situaciones son pura broma) mejor no lo leas.

CUPIDO SUELTO

Capítulo 2. La invitación al Santuario

(El amor en las manos de un pequeño travieso...)

En sol resplandece ilumina el cielo de un hermoso país que cuyos mares meditarraneos son la atracción favorita de los turistas. Estamos en Grecia-Athenas. Luego nos posamos en un recinto memorable llamado el Santuario. Ahí se nos enfoca la habitación del Patriarca, quien lee muy embelezado una carta.  
Saga: vaya que honor, Hilda y sus siete dioses guerreros vendrán a athenas...! (Sobresaltándose) cielos!, tengo que comunicarme con Athena y los niños de bronce (gritando) Kanon, Kanon! Donde te has metido, bueno para nada?  
Kanon: (saliendo de la cocina) y ahora que te pico?  
Saga: mira, ponme atención, debemos escribirle a athena y a los chiquitos, rápido! Rápido! Traeme papel y lápiz!  
Kanon: por qué no le mandas un e-mail?, es mas rápido!  
Saga: no le puedo mandar un e-mail a athena. Muhmm mejor yo mismo le mandare un mensaje usando mi poderosa técnica llamada: Otra Dimensión (usando su técnica) así llegara recontra rápido, jajajajaja.  
Kanon: (viendo asombrada a su desequilibrado hermano) uy, creo que ya perdió la cordura otra vez.  
En Japón se ve a Saori que esta en la sala leyendo un libro llamado: "Como conquistar a un hombre en 20 días", en eso siente un poderoso cosmo que dirige una luz resplandeciente, entonces dicha luz dibuja arriba de la chimenea un mensaje: "mi muy respetada Athena, se me hace grato infórmale que la representante de Odín, Hilda de Polaris, sus siete dioses guerreros y su señorita hermana, van a personarse en el Santuario de Athenas, por lo que su presencia es vital para tan importante acontecimiento que reinvicara los lazos amistosos que ha habido entre Athenas y Asgard, sin nada mas que decir, se despide.. el patriarca. " Saori se queda sorprendida al leer eso pero acepta de buen agrado la invitación.

Mas tarde, Saori se encarga de reunir a sus cuatro caballeros, porque el caballero del fénix ni se asoma. Saori piensa que es mejor marcharse ya, justo en eso momento un jet privado los esta esperando. Todos entran al jet cuando de pronto ante la sorpresa de todos Ikki llega cargando una maleta. Ikki sube rápidamente al jet y parten con destino a Grecia.  
Seiya: y bien, donde te habías metido?  
Ikki: por ahí .  
Hyoga: como que por ahí, por lo menos nosotros sabemos que cuando Shiryu se aleja, se encuentra en china...  
Seiya: (viendo a Shiryu picaramente) porque no puede vivir sin su china..  
Shiryu: (sonrojandose) ya basta Seiya... por cierto Ikki dónde estuviste?  
Ikki: que curiosos, son Uds. ya les dije que estuve por ahí  
Shun: mi hermano siempre se pierde  
Ikki: Shun (poniéndose triste, dice algo para si) si supieras todo lo que hago por ti.  
$... (recordando) entonces vemos a Ikki en medio de una balacera, peleando contra unos tipos que están acechando el carro del embajador de una importante republicana latinoamericana. De pronto Ikki recibe una llamada por su celular.  
$...Ikki: maldición, athena nos llama para ir a Grecia,... debo terminar con esto de inmediato (entonces usa su cosmo y desplega las alas del fénix y termina con el enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)  
$... Embajador: (saliéndose de su carro algo aturdido) vaya, como lo hizo jovencito?  
$... Ikki: tengo mi secreto, señor embajador, pero tengo un trabajo urgente... (Despidiendose extendiende la mano con respeto) fue un gusto trabajar para ud.  
$... Embajador: pero jovencito, espere (Ikki se va) vaya fue el mejor de los guardaespaldas que tuve, no me duro mucho pero sí que era eficiente (viendo a todos los malandrines tirados en el suelo)  
De pronto el recuerdo de Ikki es interrumpido repentinamente.  
Saori: bueno chicos, me alegra que todos estén aquí. Al parecer Saga va organizar una fiesta en honor de la reconciliación de la gente de Asgard y el Santuario, así que habrá que ser amables y corteses con...  
Ikki: que?! Es decir estamos para hacer protocolo y todas esas cosas!  
Saori: ehmm, bueno... es una forma de quedar bien y Saga cree que es una buena idea, y a mi también me parece buena idea, mientras menos enemigos se tenga menos peleas.  
Ikki: ehmm, (pensando) deje un buen trabajo por esto?!  
Shun: no te enojes hermano, velo por el lado bueno: vamos estar en Grecia y pasaremos unas buenas vacaciones por allá.  
Ikki lo mira no muy convencido pero no le dice nada.

En Grecia se observa que Hilda junto a su hermana y sus dioses guerreros se encuentran en la entrada al cuarto principal del Patriarca siendo bien recibida por Saga y algunos caballeros dorados. Hilda se presenta con bastante educación y como era de esperarse trae cuantiosos regalos al Santuario y en especial a Athena.  
Hilda: Me alegra tanto la cordial bienvenida y la calida atención que nos han dado, realmente me era necesario venir hasta aquí a saldar directamente en el Santuario los malentendidos ocurridos hace un año donde la maldad de un dios mezquino hizo que nuestra alianza entre el Santuario de Grecia y la tierra de Asgard haya sido resquebrajada.  
Saga: no diga más, señorita Hilda, sabemos bien cuáles fueron las causas que iniciaron esa nefasta batalla donde como teníamos conocimiento sus guerreros perdieron la vida pero por gracia de Odin ellos volvieron a la vida.  
Hilda recordando la aventura de la resurrección de sus dioses guerreros (Pronto Fanfic El retorno de los Dioses Guerreros) no puede evitar sonreírse, mira a su hermana y a sus acompañantes y los presenta muy contenta, a su hermana pequeña y a sus ocho acompañantes quienes orgullosos utilizan sus armaduras de guerreros.

Saga al ver la diplomacia de los guerreros muy serio nombra a los doce caballeros de oro de Athena sumando a Shion, el antiguo patriarca y a Kanon su hermano gemelo. Siendo acompañado por algunos de sus compañeros de armas invita a que ellos mismo hagan su presentación asi se presentan los caballeros mas cercanos al salón del Patriarca. Se presentan Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Pisis, Shura de Capricornio, y Milo de Escorpio (quien se colo).

Hilda esta encantada con la presentación de los caballeros pero ahora le pide a Saga poder saludar a Athena. Saga se excusa, y le comenta que Athena esta viniendo desde Japon a Grecia para recibirla y que su llegada será todavía dentro de unas horas, por lo cual les invita a pasar al lugar donde se hospedaran, una casa de retiro cercana al Santuario. Saga en persona decide acompañar a la Sacerdotisa Hilda y sus guerrero al lugar mencionado junto con Camus y Shura, evitando a toda costa que Milo se cole hacen que Afrodita lo entretenga un rato. Los asgarianos estan fascinados con Grecia pues el clima es muy diferente de Asgard, definitivamente es mas agradable recordando el duro frio característico de su tierra natal. Porfin llegan al lugar mencionado por Saga quien presuroso ordena a los encargados del lugar darles el mejor cuarto, viendo algunos detalles administrativos se retira por un momento dejando a Shura y Camus junto a ellos. Camus no sabe como iniciar una conversación y medita un poco.  
Hilda: Oh que fabulosa es esta ciudad, el clima es tan hermoso.  
Camus: Que bueno que les agrade, pues supongo que allá en Asgard los cosas son distintas.  
Syd: Eso es cierto, caballero, discúlpeme no recuerdo su nombre.  
Camus: Oh bueno yo soy Camus de Acuario. Pero tengo una curiosidad, Asgard es una región cubierta de nieve ... me preguntaba que hacen allá además de tirarse nieve en la cara?  
Todos incluido Shura lo miran perplejos.  
Camus: Bueno pensaba que talves extrañen su tierra y bueno yo soy un caballero de los hielos, y puedo producir nieve.  
Aún lo miran asombrados los dioses guerreros.  
Shura: (riéndose forzadamente) Jejjejeej, este Camus si que es gracioso, es un caballero muy alegre.  
Todos miran algo indecisos a Shura pero se rien al entender el supuesto chiste, aunque Camus no entiende porqué rien de repente. De pronto llega Saga y los invita a pasar a su nueva estancia. Los invitados muy complacidos se despiden cordialmente del patriarca y sus acompañantes. Saga les promete comunicarles de la llegada a Athena apenas retorne. De regreso al sitio del Patriarca  
Shura: (muy molesto) Vaya andar mucho con Milo sí que te nubla el cerebro, Camus  
Camus: Ya basta quieres, me tienes con lo mismo desde que veniamos para acá, ya te dije que quería ser amable.  
Shura lo mira fastidiado, pero voltea al notar que Milo se les esta acercando.  
Milo: Ey Saga, vaya que salieron rápido y no me dijeron nada mmm... supongo que no querían que yo les acompañara.  
Shura: Que comes que adivinas, escorpión.  
Milo solo los mira algo fastidiado, pero cambia de cara al notar la presencia de uno de sus escorpiones.  
Milo: Vaya al fin te alcance Tenacita (cargando al pequeño escorpión en su mano) donde te habías metido?  
Camus: Oh Milo bota esa cosa (con cierto rechazo)  
Saga: Milo! No habrás dejado que tus escorpiones estén vagando por todo el santuario ahora que tenemos visitas.  
Milo no contesta y pone una cara de no entender.  
Shura: Milo! No sería agradable que nuestros huéspedes tengan que encontrarse con esos bichos desagradables.  
Milo: (algo contrariado) Pero que tiene de malo (con voz bajita) yo pensaba que sería bueno presentarlos a nuestras visitas ...  
Saga: Olvídalo Milo, ni pensarlo.  
Milo pone una cara de desencanto pero se acuerda de algo.  
Milo: Ups, ahora que recuerdo justo en este momento casi todos mis escorpiones están vagando por el Santuario (ante la cara molesta de los 3 caballeros) Bah, Bueno ya voy por ellos, que asados.  
Saga: Mejor será que los encuentres rápido (mirando a Camus) Ve Camus y ayúdalo.  
Camus: (fastidiado) ay y yo por qué? Detesto a los escorpiones.  
Shura: Bueno Uds. son amigos o no? (ante el fastidio de Camus y la cara burlona de Milo)  
Milo: No te preocupes Camus, a mis amiguitos tú les caes bien, jejeje, (mirando a todos lados) me pregunto donde andará Antares.  
Camus: Ay no también ese vaga por ahí ... es el más grande de tus escorpiones.  
Saga: bueno yo voy preparando todo, buena suerte caballeros. Nos veremos pronto (mirando a Milo) y otra vez te repito Milo no quiero a ninguno de tus bichos cerca, entendido? (Milo afirma con su cabeza) Bueno de nuevo me despido.  
Saga voltea y se retira, los tres santos dorados se quedan perplejos al ver que en la espalda de Saga se encuentra Antares, al parecer muy cómodo y contento de su nueva estancia. Shura no sabe si advertirle a Saga pero éste ya se esta alejando, Camus sólo piensa que cuando Saga se de cuenta habrá un terrible ataque de locura.  
Milo: Uy espero que Saga no se enoje (ante las gotitas de sus compañeros)

En otro lado, cerca de la playa de Athenas, vemos que en una lujosa casa veraniega se han instalado Saori y los chicos de Bronce quienes estan contentos con la casa que escogio Saori para hospedarse. Saori les comenta que seria adecuado saludar a los asgarianos como una muestra de saludo cordial.  
Saori: Voy a hablar algunas cosas con la señorita Hilda, planeo hacer el reencuentro oficial mañana en el cuarto del Patriarca así que no se preocupen no tenemos que ir todos al Santuario en este momento, pues entiendo que se sienten casados y quieran descansar.  
Seiya: yo no me siento tan cansado,  
Saori: (pensando) que buena oportunidad (levantando la voz) Esto, yo voy de una vez, y bueno Seiya que te parece si tu me acompañas?  
Seiya: Yo?  
Saori: Claro como decía al principio puedo ir hasta con uno de mis guerreros, Uds. saben por protocolo.  
Seiya: ah bueno,.. oye Shun porque no vienes con nosotros?  
Shun: claro. (Hacia Ikki) Tú si te ves cansado, hermano, creo que deberías tomar un siesta.  
Seiya: Sí, pues que tanto hará que siempre para cansado (lo dice muy burlonamente)  
Ikki: (mirando feo a Seiya) este y sus comentarios demás. (Hacia Shun) De acuerdo yo me quedo pero cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, eh?  
Shun: Sí hermano.  
Saori: (pensando) no tengo nada contra ti Shun, pero no has escuchado el dicho que dice dos son compañía y tres son multitud... oh esta bien, de alguna forma debo darme un tiempo para estar a solas con Seiya... después de todo día 15: no dejes de ser perseverante.  
Seiya: (moviendo su mano a la altura del rostro de Saori para que le preste atención) Saori! Disculpa, estas bien?  
Saori: (media nerviosa) cla-claro.. jejeje, mejor vamos de una vez (hacia Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu) Uds. pueden pedirse algo de comer si quieren, nosotros comeremos algo rumbo al Santuario.  
Hyoga: muchas gracias, Saori, nos vemos.

En otro lado, en el santuario de Athenas, por la casa de Aioros vemos que el Caballero de Escorpio busca afanosamente a sus pequeñas mascotas mientras su amigo, Camus de Acuario, algo angustiado, va detrás de el muy pendiente de que no sea sorprendido por esos pequeños bichos.  
Milo: Uhmm (viendo el cooler donde lleva sus escorpiones) aquí tengo 7, bueno ocho con Saga-Antares ¿dónde estarán los otro siete?  
Acuario: ay Milo, no quiero ni imaginarme que la señorita Hilda, o la señorita Freya se encuentren con algunas de esas cosas, ahí que se armaria una.  
Milo: nada de esto hubiera pasado si es que hubieran dejado preguntarles si querían ver mi colección de escorpiones.  
Camus: y dale con eso?! Cómo crees que ellas van a querer ver semejante cosa?  
Milo: (viendole fastidiado) uhmm, claro como tú no tienes nada que enseñar, te da igual.  
Camus: mira, Milo, no empieces, (viendo que un escorpión corre hacia arriba de las escaleras) cielos! Ahí va otro!  
Milo: (observándolo feliz) ese es Pinzita, hey pequeñito ven aquí (se echa correr tras él seguido por Camus)  
Camus: Cómo hace para reconocerlos?  
Entonces vemos que el pequeño Pinzita cruza la casa de Sagitario, para luego subir hacia la casa de Capricornio, pero sin ningún ánimo de detenerse la pasa rápidamente para perderse por las escaleras que llevan hacia la casa de Acuario.  
Milo: hey ni ha mirado la casa de Shura  
Camus: mejor, no me quiero ganar problemas con él.  
Milo: PINZITA! DETENTE POR FAVOR (viendo hacia todos lados) cielos! A donde se fue ahora?  
Camus: (alcanzándolo) si que esa cosa corre rápido.  
Milo: (observando un destello en el ultimo escalón) Ahí esta! HEY PEQUEÑIN, VEN CON PAPI  
Camus: Cielos, se esta yendo a mi casa! HEY, HEY NI SE TE OCURRA, HEHEYE  
Ambos caballeros llegan hacia el patio de la casa de acuario.  
Camus: al parecer lo volvimos a perder de vista, se habra ido a la casa de Afrodita?  
Milo: no lo creo, Afro me dijo que iba a poner pesticida contra escorpiones para "prevenir" que exagerado, no?  
Camus: (con una mirada de fastidio) oye eso significa que.. ay no!  
Milo: Oh si (entonces entra muy rápido hacia la casa de Acuario)  
Entonces al entrar vemos que el pequeño escorpion se encuentra con sus demás hermanos quienes están muy cómodos durmiendo en la elegante cama del caballero de Acuario. En eso Milo y Camus entran al cuarto, Camus al notar el escenario se queda helado.  
Milo: Mira Camus, ya ves, ya ves, te dije que te adoraban, mira que contentos se sienten en tu cama, jejeje  
Camus: (con voz fria) siete escorpiones en mi cama... eso es algo que ya no tolero!  
Milo: shhh, no ves que duermen  
Camus: Milo grrrr, sacalos de INMEDIATO DE AHIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Milo: tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo, cual es tu problema, acaso tienes ganas de dormir, o que?  
Camus: ese no es el punto, la cuestión ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTEN AHÍ!  
Milo: ya, ya, que mal humor, ya te pareces a Shura  
Camus: Mira si no los sacas en este instante, TE LOS CONGELO A TODOS!  
Milo: no te atrevas, mal amigo.  
Camus: como que mal amigo?! Qué más quieres que te lo estoy advirtiendo!  
Milo: sí pues, (acercándose hacia los escorpiones durmientes) vamos pequeñitos vénganse con papi, que sino este horrible hombre me los congela.  
Camus: cómo?!  
Milo: horrible, antipático, mal amigo...  
Camus: grrr, Milo ya basta! Quieres?  
Milo: huh! (terminando de guardar a sus escorpiones dentro del cooler) Ya me voy, ya me voy... (Apartándose muy ofendido) sabes no eres el amigo que creí que eras,  
Camus: me lo dices a mí, tremendo fresco!  
Milo: quien habla de fresco, el más conchudo de todos los caballeros.  
Camus: que?! Como te atreves! ya lárgate!  
Milo: si me voy, me voy de donde no me quieren, en estas circunstancias uno se da cuenta quienes son los verdaderos amigos...  
Camus: Mira Milo, ya deja de exagerar... por lo menos yo no ando por ahí siempre sin dinero dando pena.  
Milo: (volteándose hacia camus muy ofendido) eso sí que fue un golpe bajo, enano, pitufo antipático y creído.  
Camus: A quien le dices enano? tremendo rajon que paras rajando de todos.  
Milo: jah! Mira quien lo dice? El más criticón de todos, ahora vas a ver, le voy a decir a Shura lo que dijiste de él la vez pasada.  
Camus: Ah sí pues yo le voy a decir a Afrodita que querías quitarle a su chica?  
Milo: uhmm.. Hazlo si quieres ... (reflexionando) un momento! El que quería quitarle a su chica fuiste tú, no te acuerdas?

Camus: en serio?

Milo: claro no te acuerdas que hasta me hiciste pedirle el teléfono a la amiga de cabeza de sol (así le apodamos a Mascara Mortal, mi hermana y yo XD).  
Camus: ah verdad!

Milo: Oye, Afrodita me contó que Rose** estaba enojada contigo. Que paso, eh?  
Camus: no sé, solo le dije que ella merecía más que un tipo pesado y creído que pe*rdía el tiempo cuidando de tontas flores, más bien se merecía a un cuerazo, un churro, elegante, inteligente y gallardo hombre, alguien como yo.  
Milo: ah si? Y que te dijo.  
Camus: nada, porque me tiro una cachetada... y se fue  
Milo comienza a reírse ante un desilusionado Camus quien no le gusta mucho el recuerdo.  
Milo: ja, ja, ja Si serás! no ves que a ella le gustan las rosas, tarado... ah si por cierto, Afro me dijo que si lo volvías a hacer te iba pesar.  
Camus: ah si?, ni que le tuviera miedo a ese vanidoso antipático.  
Milo: Ya vez como eres de rajón! Jajaja  
Camus: jah, ya me estaba olvidando,... no que te ibas?!  
Milo: si me voy, no vaya a hacer que el señor "frió y serio" me congele sólo porque no soporta el hecho de que yo sea más listo, más guapo y más alto..

Camus: Milo!

Fin del capítulo, continúa en el 3. 

Gracias por leer, ya se viene el capítulo3, con muchos enredos, se los prometemos.

Aclaraciones:

*Es un apodo o sobrenombre que le decimos a Mascara Mortal porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando lo vi por primera vez (y encima le estaba maltratando a Shiryu) y note su tiara de cangrejo XD. La verdad que muchos de los personajes así lo llaman (algo que detesta por supuesto : P), así que vale la pena aclarar ello.

**Rose es un personaje propio u OC que creamos en un fic acerca de Afrodita y los dorados, quienes estaba tratando de ayudar a nuestro amigo de Piscis a encajar con ellos. Rose es como Afrodita en el sentido que es vanidosa y muy hermosa, físicamente es de cabellera negro y ojos azulados verdosos, Afrodita compara la belleza de su novia como la de una princesa elfica (los seres más hermoso según las historias de Tolkien :D). Algo que más tienen en común es su pasión por las rosas, teniendo una hermosa florería y un vivero de rosas y plantas exóticas a las afueras de athenas. También se dedica al modelaje profesional. Ella es oficialmente la novia de Afrodita y es mencionada aquí en este fic un par de veces.

Comente sí desean pero con respeto.

Bendiciones, hasta el próximo capítulo :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliz Año Nuevo! Al fin de tanto pude darme un tiempo para poner el tercer capítulo.

Sslove, muchas gracias porque te guste nuestro fic. Perdame de verdad por no haber publicado antes, pero vino Navidad y Año Nuevo y estaba a full. Espero que no hayas perdido el hilo de la historia, sin falta este fin de semana republico un nuevo capítulo.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, más que el disclaimer.

NOTA: Saint Seiya y todo lo referido a esta historia manga/anime no nos pertenece, es copyright de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Tomamos los personajes para desarrollar parodias, no estamos recibiendo ningún dinero por esta historia o algo parecido. Nuestra intención no es ofender a nadie pues esta historia fue escrita solo para nuestro entretenimiento y hacer que se rían. Si lo que lees no te parece no lo tomes muy en serio pues muchos de los personajes tienen una forma de ser de acuerdo a nuestro punto de vista. ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gustan este tipo de comedias (donde a veces las situaciones son pura broma) mejor no lo leas.

 **Capitulo 3. La intervención de Cupido**

Dejando la acalorada discusión de los caballeros, vemos que un alado niño que lleva un arco y flechas en forma de corazón vuela hacia la dirección del Santuario. En ese mismo instante Saori, Seiya y Shun (quienes por cierto tienen puesta sus armaduras) llegan hacia la entrada del Santuario donde se encuentran con un alegre Saga quien los saluda calurosamente. Saga les comenta de la llegada de los Asgarianos y donde se encuentran en estos momentos. Saori piensa que será una buena idea ir donde ellos y darles el saludo planificado. Saori cree que es un buen momento para pasar a solas con Seiya, asi que sugiere que Shun permanezca con el Patriarca mientras ella va con Seiya hacia donde se encuentran los asgarianos. Saori de manera simulada coge del brazo del caballero de bronce quien nervioso sutilmente se zafa de Saori y cree que no es buena idea dejar a Shun con el Patriarca pues comenta que a lo mejor este se encuentra muy ocupado. Saori algo contrariada quiere replicar pero al final viendo la incomodidad de Seiya decide aceptar. Entonces nuestros tres amigos se retiran en dirección de los campos del santuario. Mientras Saga se queda observando como se alejan –vaya con estos niños-.

A las afueras del Santuario, se ve un precioso recinto veraniego donde Saori junto con Seiya y Shun han venido a buscar a la representante de Odin y a sus dioses guerreros. Hilda quien ya habia notado el cosmos de Saori decide salir de los aposentos a darles la bienvenida seguida de su hermana y sus dioses guerreros.  
Saori: muy bienvenida seas, Hilda de Polaris.  
Hilda: Athena!, es un placer volver a verla de nuevo.  
Saori: hago mi presencia con dos de mis fieles guerreros: Seiya de Pegaso y Shun de Andrómeda.  
Seiya: Es un placer volverla a ver Sacerdotisa de Odin.  
Hilda: el honor es todo mío  
Sigfried: es un gusto verte de nuevo Pegaso.  
Seiya: con honestidad, digo lo mismo Sigfried de Double. Vaya al parecer cada vez luces más alto (sonriendole)  
Sid: vaya cómo estas Shun de Andrómeda?  
Shun: bien gracias, (observando a Bud) me alegra que los dos estén al fin reunidos como hermanos.  
Bud: uhmm a mi también, creo que tu hermano estará más que satisfecho  
Alberich: (pensando) será que los ex-enemigos, se volverán buenos amigos? Uhmm vaya que cosas suceden.

De lejos el mismo pequeño niño alado llega volando y se posa sobre el recinto de los asgarianos, entonces comienza a observar detenidamente a Saori y luego a Seiya, en eso comienza a tensar su arco y saca una de las flechas con punta de corazón que lleva en su espaldar, entonces dice- con esta flecha de pasión obsesiva, Athena/Saori serás feliz con el humano que amas- poniéndose en posición adecuada, el pequeño esta a punto de arrojar la flecha.

Mientras esto sucede se ve que todos están hablando amenamente, la atmosfera es relajada y tranquila y todos se sienten como si estuvieran en un reencuentro con viejos amigos. Saori y Seiya estan muy juntos en ese momento, entonces Cupido lanza la flecha hacia Seiya con una sonrisa en sus labios, el joven esta a punto de cruzar su mirada con Saori, pero de repente ella ve que en el suelo hay un trébol de cuatro hojas y decide recogerlo para que le de fortuna en su anhelado afán.  
Seiya: Saori... (de pronto la flecha se incrusta en Seiya pero en vez de ver a Saori ve a Hilda, entonces siente como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo) Hilda!  
Seiya: (levantando la voz y acercandose donde la sacerdotisa) Señorita Hilda (se arrodilla y le besa la mano).  
Hilda: (muy sorprendida por el acto de Pegazo) Eh Caballero...  
Este hecho sorprende a todos los presentes, especialmente a Sigfried quien esta comenzando a sentir mucho recelo.  
Seiya: nunca mis ojos han sido maravillados ante tanta belleza  
Hilda: (muy sorprendida y sonrojada) Ca-caballero?  
Seiya: Y esa voz tan melodiosa es lo más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi existencia  
Hilda: oh vamos (apartando su mano suavemente) no cree que esta exagerando?  
Seiya: (incorporandose) exagerar? Al contrario, señorita Hilda, mis palabras no expresan ni la quinta parte de lo que mi corazón siente...  
Saori al oir esto se impresiona.  
Seiya: (acercándose a Hilda más y más) Su sola presencia, hace que me sienta en el mismo cielo...  
Shun quien esta muy consternado, como los demás, con el comportamiento de su amigo se acerca a él, y lo aparta de Hilda.  
Shun: ehum, Seiya, no crees que estas siendo muy amable?  
Saori: sí, sí Seiya, que amable, tan amable, jeje todos mis caballeros son tan amables, tan educados, tan corteses (mientras se aproxima a Seiya y le susurra) Seiya que tienes?  
Seiya: (viéndola a penas) Señorita Saori, Shun y el resto de los presentes me gustaría que sean conocedores de algo: ESTOY ENAMORADO!  
Todos: eh?  
Seiya: ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LA SEÑORITA HILDA DE POLARIS!  
Todos los presentes se sorprenden ante tal declaración.  
Saori: (fingiendo) jejejje, este Seiya que bromista, jejjej que bromista el amigo de pegaso, no Shun?  
Shun: (algo nervioso, le sigue la corriente a Saori) jajaja, claro, es que Seiya tiene un buen sentido del humor.  
Seiya: no, no, no... yo no estoy bromeando... YO ESTOY REVELANDO MIS MÁS PROFUNDOS SENTIMIENTOS (postrándose nuevamente ante Hilda toma su mano) por favor, Señorita Hilda, Acépteme!  
Alberich: (susurrándole a un sorprendido Sidfried) oye, tarado, vas a dejar que el chato ese te la baje así de fácil.  
Sigfried: (salido de la impresión) eh?... (acercándose a Hilda, la aparta suavemente de Seiya) ehum, ehum, un momento, disculpe Seiya de Pegaso, no puedo aceptar tal atrevimiento de su parte, aunque seamos aliados ahora.  
Seiya: (fastidiado de que Sidfgried se ponga en medio de el e Hilda) oye, tú eres algo de ella?!, eres su novio, estas casado con ella, o qué?!  
Sigfried: (sonrojándose) eh, bueno yo... yo, yo... sólo soy su más fiel servidor, y...  
Seiya: ah entonces no hay nada sentimental que te ate a ella, no?  
Sigfried (nervioso): eh, esto, yo, bueno, digo, es que yo, bueno (mirando algo avergonzado a Hilda)  
Alberich (poniendo su mano en su rostro comienza menear la cabeza dice en voz baja): cómo llego a ser dios guerrero éste!  
Seiya: entonces... (mirando a Hilda) no hay nada que se interfiera entre nosotros dos (tratando de correr hacia ella)  
Hilda: (algo nerviosa por la situación, trata de mantener su compostura) un momento! Me siento muy halagada pero... yo no quiero nada con Ud.  
Shun y Saori se siento muy incómodos con la actitud del pegaso.  
Alberich: (acerdandose donde Sidfried le dice bajito) Sigfried tienes que defender a tu dama!  
Sigfried: (muy serio le dice a Saori) Señorita Saori, reconozco que Ud. y sus caballeros han sido muy amables con nosotros al brindarnos alojamiento y comida durante todo este tiempo, admito que en Asgard nosotros somos personas muy agradecidas con los anfitriones pero creo que la actitud del caballero de pegaso exagera en demasía los niveles de cortesía que se debe dedicar a un huésped.  
Saori: por supuesto, claro no era nuestra intención incomodar a nadie.  
Sigfried: muy bien, por lo tanto entonces desearía que Seiya de Pegaso se retractara de lo anteriormente dicho, puesto tal declaración esta incomodándonos a todos nosotros.  
Seiya: retractarme de qué? De decir que LA AMO, QUE LA QUIERO, QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLAAAA! No puedo!  
Saori: Seiya!  
Sidfried: deja de decir esas cosas, Pegaso... o tendrás que vértelas conmigo!  
Seiya: uy que miedote, uy, uy me estoy muriendo de miedo...  
Sidfried: mira Seiya te lo advierto.  
Seiya: uy que va... sólo porque eres un poco más alto que yo (comparando mentalmente su estatura con la de Sigfried) bueno, algo alto... no creas que te tengo miedo, dragoncito!  
Alberich: uy Sigfried encima se burla de ti, yo no me dejo.  
Sidfried: mira pegaso...  
Seiya: (señalándole con un dedo provocador) no, mira tu, mejor callate, antes que me enoje en serio  
Saori: Seiya, por favor, ya no lo provoques.  
Hilda: (acercándose a Sigfried trata de llevárselo para sí) oh sigfried, por favor no creo que debas iniciar una pelea sólo por solucionar estos "asuntos".  
Seiya: (acercándose temerariamente a donde ellos) claro que sí (hacia Hilda) no te preocupes, amada mía, muy pronto me desharé de 'ésto' y asi podremos estar juntos para siempre.  
Sigfried: grrrgrrrrr Pegaso ya me estas hartando.  
Seiya: (burlándose) ñe, ñe, ña, ña uy que miedo, que miedo, que miedo me da este feo bueno para nada.  
Sigfried: ahora sí ya no me aguanto (poniéndose en posición de pelea)  
Seiya: jah, hasta mi amigo Shiryu puede contigo solito.  
Sigfried: grrgrr, ya no tendrás esa suerte enano  
Seiya: mira a que no te atreves... (Empezando a correr en dirección del bosque) a pelear en frente del patriarca, jajaja  
Sigfried: (correteándole) eso lo vamos a ver!  
Alberich: eso es Sigfried, matalo!  
Hilda: Alberich!  
Alberich: ehuhjmm, (gritando) pero matalo con amor... (mira Hilda y le sonríe) asi suena mejor, no?

Hilda lo mira algo fastidiada, pero sale corriendo tras Sigfried: Sigfried espera!- Le dice la preocupada Señorita quien es seguida por los gemelos de Zeta. Saori al ver su reacción decide ir tras de Seiya también junto con Shun mientras trata de comprender el porqué de la inesperada reacción de su más fiel caballero.

Continuará,...

Muchas gracias por leer es algo corto este capitulo, pero ya se vienen más disparates XD. Comente sí desean pero con respeto. Dios me los bendiga bye


	4. Chapter 4

Sslove, gracias por seguir nuestro fic de verdad. Lo estamos dejando un espacio (aunque sea un doc, lo tengo que hacer manualmente porque al parecer el servidor no reconoce los interlineados :/), sobre el término "Asgariano", ya estamos acostumbradas a decirles así :D, pero lo tomare en cuenta. Has acertado Seiya va para ese camino XD. Sí, pues eso le pasa a Saori por estar creyendo en la suerte. Para nosotras Alberich siempre es alguien que gusta de fastidiar y cizañar a lo Loki XD (en este fic está siendo 'moderado' ya que está de huésped :D).

Bueno sin más preámbulos, y antes el disclaimer.

NOTA: Saint Seiya y todo lo referido a esta historia manga/anime no nos pertenece, es copyright de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Tomamos los personajes para desarrollar parodias, no estamos recibiendo ningún dinero por esta historia o algo parecido. Nuestra intención no es ofender a nadie pues esta historia fue escrita solo para nuestro entretenimiento y hacer que se rían. Si lo que lees no te parece no lo tomes muy en serio pues muchos de los personajes tienen una forma de ser de acuerdo a nuestro punto de vista. ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gustan este tipo de comedias (donde a veces las situaciones son pura broma) mejor no lo leas.

Ahora sí, como no hay cuarto malo, aquí el chapter...

 **Capítulo 4. Atrápame, si puedes!**

Entonces comienza la alocada persecución, se ve que seiya y Sigfried salen del bosque y corren uno tras el otro en dirección del santuario, al llegar a la entrada principal Seiya sube rápidamente las escaleras perseguido por un furioso Sigfried. En eso se ve que en la casa de Aries, Mu y Kiki están practicando como ser corteses con los invitados asgarianos. Mu esta muy preocupado por cómo recibira a los recien llegados pues no sabe si será lo más adecuado servir un té o una limonada como muestra de cortesía. De pronto siente un par de cosmos agresivos, él no se lo imagina pero son Seiya y Sigfried quienes a toda velocidad le dan el encuentro en la entrada de su casa. Mu algo dudoso se acerca a saludarlos, por lo que se pone en el medio de la entrada, pero Seiya lo coge de los brazos y le da una rueda de carrusel:

Seiya: Mu, Mu, entreténmelo un ratito, que ahorita traigo al patriarca (dice acalorado)

Mu: (algo aturdido por la vuelta) Seiya?, (lo mira asombrado como se aleja)

Sigfried rápidamente pasa fastidiado dándole otra vuelta de carrusel. Mu algo atontado quiere detenerlos, pero en ese momento se ve que suben por las escaleras Saori, Shun, Hilda, Sid y Bud.

Saori y Shun: Has visto a Seiya?

Mu: (muy confundido) Bueno el caballero de Pegaso paso por aquí rumbo al cuarto del patriarca iba detrás de él otro hombre pero se fueron tan rápido que n… (se interrumpe al ver que la señorita junto con Shun se alejan rápidamente con dirección a donde van los agresivos caballeros)

Igualmente Hilda junto con sus guerreros sale presurosa sin decir nada detrás de Saori y Shun. Mu solo se queda mirando desconcertado preguntándose qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Kiki: Vaya ese Seiya si que es un maleducado ni siquiera me presento a su amigo.

Mu lo mira algo desconcertado, se queda con el pensamiento de ir tras de ellos o no al final decide ir junto con Kiki a ver que es lo que está pasando.

Mientras tanto Seiya y Sigfried corren hacia la casa de Tauro. Aldebarán por su parte, esta en su sala terminando de hacer unas abdominales, como parte de su ejercicio diario. Ya cansado se levanta y se pregunta sobre los recien llegados si tendran mejores "formas de saludar" al terminar el pensamiento se rie. De pronto el amigo de Tauro siente la aproximación de dos cosmos y se aproxima a la entrada de su casa. En ese momento, un presuroso Seiya al ver que el caballero esta en el medio de la entrada, solo atina a pasar por el medio de sus piernas.

Seiya: Holaaaaaaaaaaa! (Alejándose)

Aldebarán al escuchar el saludo se sorprende que el muchacho pase por debajo de él y se agacha viendo a un veloz Seiya quien va hacia la salida. De pronto siente que alguien le salta por encima.

Sigfried: Sale lingo!

Sale el dios guerrero de Double apresurado sin dejar de detenerse.

Aldebaran: Ey! Tú! No puedes pasar asi no más.

Al parecer el extranjero ni le escucha pues ya esta más alla de la salida. Aldebaran esta dispuesto a detenerlo cuando Saori llega junto con Shun

Saori: Hola Aldebaran, tranquilo, dinos paso Seiya también por aquí

Aldebaran: Si señorita, paso por aqui pero que rapido salio del lugar.

Saori mira a Shun preocupada y sale velozmente tras del caballero de Pegaso dejando a un caballero de Tauro con muchas preguntas. Asimismo Hilda quien a pesar de su apuro decide que ya que ocurrio una situación delicada con el agredido caballero, decide saludarlo cortésmente se acerca humildemente al asombrado guerrero quien se da cuenta que son los Asgarianos.

Hilda: Oh caballero de Tauro, disculpe que no pueda darle un mejor saludo y disculpa hacia su persona pero prometo que al arreglar el asunto que nos tiene muy preocupados tendremos una conversación mas profunda y tranquila, por ahora le pido permiso ya que tengo un asunto muy urgente que atender.

Al decir esto, se retira despacio hacia la salida detrás de Saori y Shun, esperando que sus guerreros la sigan. Bud y Sid quienes la acompañan algo nerviosos miran de reojo a aquel musculoso caballeroso cual no luce tan distraido como aquella vez.

Sid: (murmurando a bud) Bien hermano, le ofrecemos una disculpa rápida y nos alejamos.

Sid y Bud: (mirando hacia abajo) Nuestras más sinceras disculpas!

Aldebaran se queda algo desconcertado sin decir nada de pronto ve como los dos jóvenes corren despavoridos cuando él va a decir algo, los mira como si fueran dos gatos intimidados por un pitbull quienes se echan a correr junto con Hilda. Aldebaran no comprende su actitud y se rasca la cabeza en señal de confusion, entonces se da cuenta que Mu y Kiki vienen corriendo hacia el.

Aldebaran: Vaya, Mu, amigo, dime tú sabes que esta pasando?

Mu: Bueno parece que algo tiene preocupada a la señorita Saori y tiene que ver con los Asgarianos.

Aldebaran: (risueño) tú tampoco lo sabes no?

Mu: bueno mejor que tal si vamos tras de ellos y vemos que es lo que pasa.

En eso en la casa de Gemenis, Kanon esta tratando de practicar como presentarse apropiadamente, pues es la primera vez que se va a presentar como Kanon de Géminis ante los nuevos aliados. Ya lleva casi mediodía practicando su presentación y aun no tiene ninguna que lo convenza. El quiere ante todo dar una buena impresión pero a la vez seguridad pues quiere quedar como una persona a quien todos respetan. En eso siente un par de cosmo que se aproximan rápidamente, asi siente que por su derecha pasa una ráfaga similar a un Pegaso que cruza a la velocidad de la luz.

Seiya: Hola Kanutito.

Kanon se queda con la boca abierta al ver a un sonriente Seiya irse a toda velocidad

Kanon: Ey tú no puedes pasar sin mi consentimiento.

Consternado se queda mirando, en eso una ráfaga en forma de dragón azul oscuro pasa por su costado izquierdo

Kanon: Ey y tú quién eres? (dice muy molesto).

En ese momento Saori y Shun corren y sin detenerse lo saludan a Kanon- Hola Kanon, que tal?, nos vemos- dicen los dos muy presurosos.

Kanon: Señorita Saori, Andromeda …..

Se queda pasmado hasta que escucha pasar a Hilda seguida de sus dos guerreros.

Hilda: Saludos caballero, después explicaremos la situación (lo dice presurosa retirándose con sus guerreros)

Kanon se queda mirándolos perplejo pero muy molesto comienza a renegar en su sitio.

Kanon: Que acaso nadie me tiene respeto?, todos han pasado sin explicarme nada.

En eso siente a Mu, Aldebaran y kiki lo van a pasar también pero el caballero ya alterado los detiene.

Kanon: Ah no! Uds. No se van sin explicarme nada

Los mencionados le dicen que no saben lo que sucede pero si es que quieren respuestas lo mejor será seguir a los que van delante.

En la casa de Cancer, Mascara Mortal se encuentra durmiendo en un sillón de su sala, parece que se esta recuperando de una resaca. De repente se ve que Seiya y Sigfried pasan corriendo sin ser notados por un durmiente caballero dorado. Luego pasa Saori y Shun quienes al notarlo dormido deciden pasar rapidamente. Luego de unos minutos, aparece Hilda junto con sus dos guerreros, al notar a Mascara Mortal, ella decide acercarse a preguntar.

Hilda: (moviéndolo un poco) Disculpe, caballero?

Mascara Mortal despierta bastante soñoliento y con cierto fastidio ya esta por gritar a la persona que le despertó pero de pronto nota que es una bella joven quien esta a su costado, rápidamente se levanta muy sonriente.

Mascara Mortal: Hola! Y tú quién eres? (muy amable y amigable)

Hilda se sorprende un poco, mientras el caballero se alisa su cabello y se arregla un poco.

Sid: Eh? Disculpe caballero queríamos saber si por aquí habían pasado el caballero de Pegaso, y un compañero nuestro…

Mascara mortal: (algo desconcertado) Vaya, han pasado, oh me he quedado profundamente dormido y no he notado nada.

Sid: (viéndolo fijamente nota que esta resaqueado, pensando) mmm parece más que se recuperaba de una resaca.

Bud: Bueno deben haber pasado muy rápido, tampoco vio a la Señorita Saori y al caballero de Andromeda?

Mascara Mortal: Que? Ellos también pasaron y no me di cuenta (pensando) ahora si Saga me mata.

Bud: Vaya parece que aquí en Athenas se la pasa bien

Mascara mortal: Bueno hay varios sitios para estar bien y relajarse un poco.

Bud: Sí, no se si te has dado cuenta pero somos de Asgard y bueno quisiéramos….

Sid: (algo fastidiado) Bueno mejor que eso tenemos un problema primero que arreglar, estimado hermanito.

Mascara Mortal: (algo sorprendido) Es verdad se ven diferentes (tomandose la cabeza)

Bud: Si, queremos conocer bien Athenas (viendo la expresión fastidiada de su hermano) Pero ahora tenemos algo urgente que atender.

Hilda: Bueno seguiremos a la Señorita Saori probablemente ha seguido la dirección de las escaleras rumbo a la siguiente casa.

Sid: Es verdad, mejor será que sigamos Señórita.

Bud: Si, ya después hablamos, caballero…

Mascara Mortal: Caballero de cáncer, Mascara Mortal, a su servicio.

Hilda hace una reverencia y se aleja rápidamente seguido por los dos gemelos de Zeta. Mascara Mortal los deja marcharse tocándose la cabeza pues ya esta empezando a sentir la resaca. Al desaparecer los Asgarianos, aparecen los demás caballeros dorados, Mu y Aldebaran acompañado del pequeño Kiki.

Mu: Mascara mortal, por si acaso viste a la señorita Saori…

Mascara Mortal: Oh Mu no grites que estoy con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Aldebaran: Vaya parece que estuvo buena la fiesta anoche, no?

Mascara Mortal: Ni que lo digas grandote, fue lo máximo (recordando ensoñador)

Mu: Oye, me parece o has dejado pasar como si nada a los nuevos visitantes

Mascara Mortal: Oh, si los Asgarianos.

Kiki: Vaya que raro que usted no haya hecho nada para detenerles, señor.

Kanon: Oye te pasas! Pasan por tu casa y tú como si nada!

Mascara Mortal: (tomandose la cabeza) bueno a mi me pareció que los visitantes venían en son de paz pues en ningún momento me dijieron para pelear. Ademas hasta querían conocer la ciudad…

Mu: Bueno, eso no lo dudo, pero me gustaría saber un poco más. Mejor será continuar con nuestro seguimiento.

Aldebaran: Si vamos, nos acompañas Mascarita?

Mascara Mortal: Bueno esta bien, pero me tomo un café y me mojo la cabeza.

Mu: Si lo necesitas, tienes una cara.

Mascara Mortal lo mira algo fastidiado pero no dice nada, los demás se alejan detrás de los visitantes y la señorita Saori, el caballero de cáncer sale después de darse un buen duchazo.

En la casa de Leo, Aioria frente al espejo de su sala esta ensayando una declaración de amor a su amada Marin. En eso pasa seiya quien algo agitado le grita - oye deja de pensar en mi "hermana"! Aioria se sorprende de ver a seiya y piensa que es un pretencioso pues no sólo le grita sino que también pasa por su casa como si nada. En eso Sigfried pasa corriendo como si nada también, dejando a un Aioria pasmado quien al notar su cosmo agresivo va a atacarlo pero se detiene pensando que lo mejor será perseguirles ya que están yendo en dirección a la Casa del Patriarca.

En la casa de Virgo, vemos que Shaka con los ojos cerrados se encuentra en la posición de loto meditando. Shaka ha estado casi todo el día meditando esperando poder sentir algo diferente a lo habitual, su deseo es sentir algo más profundo, más fuerte, ir más allá de la simple sensación, sentir algo nuevo. Afuera de su casa se ve que Seiya y sigfried están a punto de entrar. Regresando a la escena donde Shaka medita, se ve que el rubio extiende algo su cosmo para poder llegar al climax de su meditación, en eso un desaforado Seiya pasa por su costado haciendo que los cabellos del rubio se muevan. Shaka lo toma como una vibración novedosa por lo que se concentra más. Justo entonces, Sigfried pasa junto a él haciendo que se agite algo el ambiente donde se encuentra nuestro absorto caballero. Shaka piensa que la sensación se hace cada vez mejor. Pasado unos minutos, también lo pasa Aioria quien no se atreve despertar al ensimismado caballero quien sigue creyendo que la sensación se pone mejor. Entonces también se ve a Saori con Shun, Hilda y los gemelos de Zeta, que pasan sin percatarse de Shaka, esa acción hace que el cuerpo de Shaka sea movido por la turba andante. Shaka siente que la sensación es demasiado real abre los ojos y se percata de los intrusos, observando como sus figuras se pierden por la puerta posterior. Al notar que Athena iba con ellos se tranquiliza. Entonces el rubio cierra sus ojos y se pone a meditar otra vez. Mientras comienza a ponerse en trance, se ve que los restantes caballeros dorados que habían sido dejados atrás, entran abruptamente a la casa de virgo y pasan por el medio. Shaka se percata de eso, y antes que pueda interrogar a sus compañeros, Kanon lo sujeta y se lleva cargado a un sorprendido Shaka argumentando que necesitan todos los refuerzos posibles.

En la casa de Libra, no se encuentra nadie, por lo que Seiya y Sigfried entran sin causar molestias a ningún dueño. Ambos jóvenes cruzan la casa, y entonces comienzan a subir por las escaleras que llevan a la casa de Escorpio. Al igual que en la casa de Libra, la novena casa zodiacal, no tiene a un guardian pendiente de ella, pues Milo se encuentra en la casa de Acuario junto con Camus atrapados en un fuerte discusión de amigos. Luego de haber cruzado la casa de escorpio, ambos se dirigen hacia las escaleras que llevan hacia la siguiente casa. En la casa de Sagitario, vemos a un animado Aioros que se está acomodando en su casa luego de haber regresado de uno de sus largos viajes. Aioros muy contento, se ve que está desempacando algunos souvenirs cuales están envueltos en papeles de regalos con los nombres de los chicos de bronce, de los dorados, de Saori y de Kiki. Luego pone algunas fotos dentro de su repisa, entonces decide colocar un cuadro en la pared. En eso un presuroso Seiya pasa por su costado dejando sorprendido al sagitariano.

Seiya: Hola Aioros, disculpa después hablamos.

Mientras Aioros se queda mirando a Seiya, un fugaz Sigfried pasa por su costado izquierdo. Aioros: (notando que el joven no tiene buenas intenciones) Ey tú detente, no puedes pasar así nomas por la casa.

Al ver que el muchacho no se detiene esta por atacarlo cuando su hermano lo detiene y le convence para seguirles y entender qué es lo que sucede.

En casa de Capricornio, se ve que Shura esta en la entrada haciendo el aseo matutino. Muy orgulloso observa su sala, pues la ha dejado limpia y presentable para la visita. Notando que ya no hay polvo en la entrada, Shura se dispone a despolvorear el recogedor en el costado de su casa. Mientras Shura esta al costado de su casa depositando el ultimo rastro de polvo en la basura, unos fugaces Seiya y Sigfried pasan por sus espaldas y cruzan sin detenerse en su casa. Al volver Shura hacia la entrada, observa que el piso de su sala se encuentra lleno de pisadas. Bastante fastidiado no entiende lo qué paso y se para en medio de su sala, en eso pasan Aioros y Aioria que pasan velozmente diciéndole que después le explicaran.

Shura: (molesto) aunque sea límpiense los zapatos, estos hermanos que se creen.

De pronto llegan la señorita Saori y Shun quienes presurosos sólo lo saludan cortésmente. Shura no entiende la situación y se queda mirando consternado, asi también llegan Hilda y sus guerreros quienes solo lo saludan y pasan corriendo a toda velocidad. Shura los mira algo fastidiado probablemente algo muy serio esta ocurriendo pero lo que más le fastidia es que nadie se limpia los zapatos antes de entrar. En eso nota que también sus demás compañeros de armas están con las intenciones de pasar

Shura: Ah no ya basta, me costo mucho limpiar el piso, así que ahora ustedes me ayudan.

Mu: Pero Shura…

Shura: Nada, además que esta pasando que todos pasan como locos, y esos extranjeros!

Aldebaran: Pero amigo, eso es lo que queremos saber.

Shura: (Meditando y dice) Esta bien, yo iré a ver que pasa mientras uds. Limpian, denle aunque sea una barrida (trayendo el recogedor y dos escobas) entre los cuatro lo hacen rápido.

Los caballeros y Kiki se quedan algo sorprendidos pero al ver que Shura sigue molesto aceptan. El caballero de capricornio entonces los deja mientras sale de su casa con dirección a la onceava casa.

En la casa de Acuario, se ve que Milo y Camus siguen discutiendo a causa de los dichosos escorpiones del caballero de escorpio. En eso Seiya entra a la casa y corre por el medio de los liados caballeros, que se sorprenden de que un fuerte y rojizo viento los haya atravesado, luego sienten también que un fugaz dragón azul oscuro corre en medio de los dos haciendo que se choquen.

Milo: Ey Camus, no sé si lo has notado pero algo ha pasado por aquí.

Camus: Es verdad… (viendo que el otro no lo mira sino sigue en su posición de espaldas y con las manos cruzadas) bueno que esperas para ir tras de ellos.

Milo: Y por qué yo? anda tú, si esta es tu casa, y al parecer a ti te gusta botar a los demás.

Camus: Oye, tú también eres un caballero que esta a cargo de la vigilancia del santuario, además tus escorpiones no son personas.

Milo: Lo sé pero son mis mascotas y yo quiero que las traten bien.

Camus: Sí pero eso no les da el derecho a que se echen en mi cama (al recordar la escena) eso realmente es intolerable.

Los caballeros seguían discutiendo calurosamente cuando entran los hermanos Aioros y Aioria, se detienen la verlos y les preguntan.

Aioros: Ey chicos, no han visto a Seiya y a un extranjero?

Milo: Eh, bueno es muy probable que hayan pasado por aquí.

Camus: Sí y a lo mejor deben estar llegando a la casa de Afrodita.

Aioria: Es probable, vamos para alla hermano.

Aioros asiente y junto con su hermano se marchan a toda velocidad, de inmediato llegan Shura, Saori y Shun.

Saori: Hola caballeros, disculpen el apuro pero debemos pasar inmediatamente hay un asunto urgente que atender.

Los aludidos pasan fugazmente ante las miradas sorprendidas de los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio. Pero su sorpresa es mayor al ver en persona nuevamente a la señorita Hilda y a sus dos guerreros que cordialmente los saludan y se retiran rápidamente siguiendo la dirección de Saori, Shun y Shura.

En la casa de Piscis, Afrodita se encuentra en el inmenso jardín que lleva al cuarto del Patriarca, junto con saga quien se queda admirado por la pasión de Afrodita en el cuidado del jardín.

Saga: Vaya, Afrodita, a veces pareciera más que tu fueras el Jardinero oficial del Santuario que un caballero.

Afrodita: (algo incomodo por el comentario) Bueno quiero dar una buena impresión a los visitantes con el hermoso jardín de rosas que tenemos aquí. Quiero que admiren su esplendor y belleza.

En eso se ve que Seiya seguido de Sigfried entran a la casa de Piscis, la cruzan y de pronto llegan ante el Patriarca y Afrodita.

Seiya: Saga!

Saga: pero mira Afro, es el pequeño Seiya de Pegaso (viendo a un agresivo sigfried) y el joven Sigfried de Double.

Continuará en el quinto capítulo...

Gracias por leer, este capítulo sí ha sido algo más largo. Pueden comentar pero siempre con respeto :D. Bendiciones

 **Nota Aclarativa:**

En nuestros fics, como se habrán dado cuenta en este que leen, los 14 (incluyendo a Kanon y Saga) caballeros dorados están vivitos y coleando debido a que en otro fic ellos regresan a la vida (no tiene ninguna relación con lo que pasa en "Soul of Gold" ya que esta historia salió después de haber hechos nuestros fics). Así que en nuestras parodias Aioros se dedica a viajar por el mundo y regresa temporalmente al Santuario.

Referente a los dioses guerreros, ellos también volvieron a la vida gracias a una misión que completo uno de ellos, esperamos poder sacar ese fic también en este servidor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, mi hermana y yo estamos muy contentas.

 _Rosa de Castilla_ , muchas gracias por empezar a seguir nuestro fic. Nosotros vemos a Afro como alguien que es extremadamente vanidoso a lo mucho, nunca lo pondremos de otra forma, y sí, se ha encargado de cuidar muy bien el jardín del Santuario :D

 _Sslove_ , de nada, muchas gracias a ti por seguir el fic desde el prinicipio y tus comentarios :D. Claro, sí se puede hacer un recorrido rápido, en un solo capitulo XD. Bueno Hilda es una persona que sabe guardar la compostura :D.

 _Mary Yuet_ , muchas gracias también por seguir nuestro fic. Te cuento Saga siempre en nuestras parodias va a ser el patriarca actual (en un fic que estamos aun haciendo, explicamos porqué él quedo y ya no Shion o Aioros). Sí, Shura es el amo de la pulcridad y el orden :D aquí. Bueno tienes que entenderlos en estos tiempos de Paz ya no hay mucho más qué hacer XD…. Igualmente Dios te bendiga :D

Ahora el capitulo, pero algo muy importante antes

 _ **Saint Seiya y todo lo referido a esta historia manga/anime no nos pertenece, es copyright de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Tomamos los personajes para desarrollar parodias, no estamos recibiendo ningún dinero por esta historia o algo parecido. Nuestra intención no es ofender a nadie pues esta historia fue escrita solo para nuestro entretenimiento y hacer que se rían. Si lo que lees no te parece no lo tomes muy en serio pues muchos de los personajes tienen una forma de ser de acuerdo a nuestro punto de vista. ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gustan este tipo de comedias (donde a veces las situaciones son pura broma) mejor no lo leas.**_

 **Capitulo 5. Y ahora el turno de Sigfried**

Seiya corre hacia Saga a traves del Jardín, al notar esto Afrodita se asusta.

Afrodita: oye niño, cuidado con esos ramillitos que los acabo de cultivar!

Seiya: (percatándose de no pisar nada) ay disculpa (hacia saga) Saga rápido vuélvete loco y acabemos con este tipo (señalando amenazadoramente a Sigfried) ya fuiste, a ver si ahora te atreves.

Sigfried: uhm, claro que sí, está de por medio el honor de la señorita Hilda y el mío propio de dios Guerreo de Alfa (comenzando a extender su cosmo)

Seiya: quería darte una oportunidad dragoncito doble, (extendiendo su cosmo) pero quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie ira contra lo que siento.

Sigfried: eso lo vamos a ver!

Saga y Afrodita con los ojos como platos no entiende lo que esta pasando

Saga: Oigan esperen, deténganse!

Afrodita: okay si se quieren matar, porque no se van a otro sitio.

Saga: Afro!

Afrodita: no ves que me van a estropear el jardin!

En eso llegan Aioros y Aioria, Saga muy emocionado esta por saludar a Aioros

Aioros: Saga! Manten la compostura mira a estos muchachos ya se quieren matar (señalando a unos agresivos Seiya y Sigfried que están a punto de pelearse)

Mientras tanto Afrodita ve con preocupación cómo los dos muchachos comienzan a pelearse. Sigfried lanza uno de sus ataques a un ofuscado Seiya que lo evita rápidamente, sin embargo esta acción hace que las rosas recién cultivadas salgan volando. Afrodita se queda frió de la impresión, pero la lucha no termina pues ahora es el turno de Seiya quien no duda en utilizar su famoso METEOROS DE PEGASO. Este golpe produce que no sólo las flores recién cultivadas sino las permanentes se desplanten junto con algunos arbustos. Esta vez el caballero de piscis se queda mucho más frío, y sólo atina a colocarse sus manos en su cabeza. Sigfried se rie del ataque de Seiya y continua con otra técnica de pelea, Seiya se preocupa pero decidido enfrenta la lucha. Afrodita quien ya no puede aguantar que el par de guerreros estén usando sus ataques en medio de su jardín.

Afrodita: grgrgrgrrr, dejen de destruir mi jardín! (Sacando dos rosas blancas) ROSAS SANGRIENTAS ATAQ... (Aioros y Aioria lo sujeta de los brazos)

Aioros: (sin dejar de soltar a Afrodita) ya amigo, ni que fuera para tanto.

Afrodita: (muy enojado) como que no es para tanto?! Acaso tú no sabes lo que me cuesta hacer que es lugar se vea bien, eh? Eh?

Aioros: no, pero... supongo que hay una explicación para esta situación, (viendo a unos agresivos Seiya y Sigfried que ya se estan poniendo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo) hey, deténganse!

Sigfried: (tratando de empujar a Seiya contra el suelo) vas a ver!

Seiya: (zafándose lo empuja contra un arbusto) ah si!?

En ese momento llegan Shura junto con Saori y Shun.

Saori: Seiyaaa! Detente!

Seiya le parece escuchar algo pero no le da importancia pues está decidido a pelear contra Sigfried. Aioria y Aioros se extrañan que Seiya no obedezca a Saori. La joven muy preocupada le pide a Saga que los detenga, algo que intenta sin mucho éxito. Hasta el punto que es empujado por ambos chicos sin que a estos les importe en lo más mínimo. Antes de que Saga se ponga agresivo, Seiya y Sigfried perciben un cosmo cálido.

Hilda: deténganse!

Seiya y Sigfried dejan de pelear y voltean hacia la entrada que lleva hacia el jardín de la casa de Piscis. Ahí ven la hermosa figura de la señorita Hilda.

Seiya: (quien observa a Hilda con brillos y flores) Señorita Hilda!

Todos los presentes voltean a ver a Hilda

Hilda: por favor no peleen.

Seiya corre hacia las escaleras que llevan a la casa de piscis, y se postra ante Hilda.

Seiya: oh amada Hilda, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Todos se sorprenden de oír tales palabras.

Seiya: oh su sola presencia me hace sentir que estoy en el cielo (tratando de sujetar la mano de Hilda)

Sigfried: (yéndose hacia la entrada) oye no te atrevas a tocar a la señorita!

Seiya: (viendo embobado a Hilda) oh querida Hilda creo que un bicho molesto está fastidiando, quieres que lo reviente para que no nos moleste?

Sigfried: que fue lo que dijiste?! (Expirando su cosmo agresivamente)

Seiya: (volteando a ver Sigfried, le lanzo una mirada agresiva) sólo te sacudiré, pues no quiero que la señorita se asuste de ver un insecto muerto.

Sigfried: vamos a ver quién se muere antes.

Hilda. (Asustándose) por favor, chicos, no!

Saga: esperen! (poniéndose en el medio de Seiya y Sigfried) un momento aquí nadie se va a matar sin mi consentimiento.

Todos: Saga!

Saga: digo no peleen (hacia Sigfried) y a ti qué te pasa?! Metete con alguien de tu talla (observando la altura de Sigfried, se percata que el guerrero de Alfa le gana por unos 7 centímetros) ehm, uhm (hacia seiya) oye, por qué siempre te buscas a gente más alta para pelear, eh?  
Seiya: (poniéndose al frente de Saga) no se preocupe señor patriarca, el amor me da la grandeza que necesito.

Saga: Pero de que estas hablando, niño?

Saori: Seiya deja portarte como tonto.

Seiya: discúlpeme Señorita Saori, pero esto no es su asunto.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de cómo Seiya se dirigió a Saori, al igual que la señorita que ya no supo que decir. De pronto llegan los demás caballeros pues se habían demorado limpiando la casa de Shura.

Aiorios: Seiya qué es lo que está pasando contigo?

Seiya: lo que pasa es que ahora las cosas cambian, (corriendo donde esta Hilda sujeta su mano) mi servicio y mi lealtad ahora son de Hilda de Polaris.

Mu y cia: Ah?

Hilda: (muy sonrojada) caballero de Pegaso, por favor, deje de hacer esto (al fin logra soltar su mano)

Seiya: (parándose, toma las manos de Hilda) vamos Señorita, acepte mi amor, le aseguro que no habrá nadie que la ame más que yo.

Sigfried: grrrgrgrrrrr (pensando) como se atreve a decirle eso a mi amada princesa… (Corriendo hacia Seiya lo sujeta del brazo y lo aleja de la señorita Hilda) Tu osadía no tiene perdón.

Saori corre hacia a ellos, y con su cosmo hace que sigfried deje de sujetar a Seiya.

Saori: espere por favor, (poniéndose en el medio de los dos) dios guerrero de Alfa no lo haga.

Todos: Señorita Saori!

Saori: no sé por qué Seiya está actuando así (media llorosa) pero por favor asumo la responsabilidad.

En un lugar distante de donde se desarrollaba en el embrollo, sobre la casa de Afrodita se encuentra un pequeño niño alado, pensando_ cielos parece que se ha armado un lío bien grande; si mi mama se entera, me mata- viendo a Saori – uhmm, además parece que Athena se ve muy desdichada, uhmm debo arreglarlo –observando a todos los caballeros –fácil, a ver cuál de esos tíos le puede gustar- observando a un furioso Sigfried que se contiene ante la presencia de Saori – a ver, este joven se ve apuesto, y más alto que el otro- sacando una flecha de su aljaba –a ver, Un amor nuevo para Athena!- entonces el pequeño niño tira una flecha hacia un agresivo

Sigfried que no sabe que hacer.

Saori: (tratando de frenar a Sigfried con su manos) no, no, por favor no.

En eso la flecha de forma de corazón traspasa a Sigfried.

Sigfried: (sintiendo corriente a través de todo su cuerpo queda medio en shock, luego observa a Saori y sus ojos se ven como hipnotizados) señorita Saori!

Saori: por favor, no pelee!

Sigfried: (tomando las manos de Saori, se arrodilla) por Ud. cualquier cosa, amada mía.

Todos: eh? (sorprendidos y con gotas de diferentes tamaños)

Hilda: Sig-sigfried?

Sigfried: pero que tonto he sido como no he podido darme cuenta antes que el amor se encuentra a unos simples pasos de mi (viendo como cordero degollado a Saori)

Saori: esto (tratando de zafarse) creo que no le entiendo.

Sigfried: que cosa amada mía? o por supuesto, luego del ridiculo comportamiento que he demostrado hasta ahora es lógico que no tome en cuenta mis verdaderas intenciones (poniendo su cabeza contra las manos de Saori)

Saori: verdaderas intenciones?!

Sigfried: es que yo... YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE UD.!

Todos se sorprenden.

Bud y Sid: ah?

Hilda: pe-pero Sigfried que estás diciendo?

Sigfried: mi muy respetada señorita Hilda, lo que ha oído, mi corazón le pertenece a Athena.

Saori: un momento, en primer lugar tu suéltame (zafándose), y en segundo lugar tú no puedes estar enamorado de mi,

Sigfried: por qué no, amada mía?

Saori: porque no!, eh? Además, Seiya y yo... (Viendo que Seiya pone su cabeza sobre las manos de Hilda) Seiya!? (Muy enojada)

Saga: un momentito jovencito (haciendo parar a Sigfried, viendo su altura) que les hacen comer en Asgard?

Sid: (acercándose donde Sigfried trata de llevárselo) Sigfried, que estás haciendo?

Bud: (ayudando a su hermano) que acaso ya se te olvido (susurrando) lo que sientes por la señorita Hilda?

Sigfried: ah? Amigos, (mirándolos fijamente) el amor es algo impredecible!

Entonces se ve que Aioros se acerca dónde Seiya.

Aioros: (apartándolo de Hilda) Seiya! No ves que este dios guerrero está pretendiendo a la señorita Saori?

Seiya lo mira seriamente, y luego voltea a ver Sigfried, entonces comienza a acercarse donde el dios guerrero de alfa, quien a su vez también lo mira seriamente.

Seiya: Sigfried de Alfa (con voz ceremonial) mis más sinceras felicitaciones (comienza a extenderle la mano) es una gran chica.

Ante el asombro de todos especialmente de Saori que quiere desmayarse.

Sigfried: eso significa que podemos ser amigos?

Seiya: por supuesto, amigo (mirando a Hilda corre hacia ella) OH AMADA HILDA, YA NO HABRA NADIE QUE SE INTERPONGA ENTRE LOS DOS!

Saori: Seiya!

Seiya: Oh, Saori, a ti también te felicito, que bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame para siempre.

Todos ya no sabe qué cara poner ante tantos disparates.

Aioros: pe-pero Seiya que estás diciendo (mirando a Saga) Saga, haz algo!

Saga: ehm-uhm (reaccionando) jeje, vaya parece que el pegaso está enamorado. Y el joven (viendo a Sigfried) dios guerrero también.

Seiya tomando la mano de Hilda se la lleva ante saga.

Seiya: oh señor Patriarca, Ud. podría casarnos? Ese es deseo más anhelado de mi corazón.

Hilda: (safando su mano bruscamente) oye que tienes?! Te has puesto a pensar que es lo que quiero realmente (mirando a Sigfried de reojo).

Seiya: aah?

Hilda: (acercándose a Sigfried) Sigfried! Es que acaso no piensas hacer nada.

Sigfried: oh señorita Hilda, tiene razón (acercándose donde Seiya) felicitaciones Pegaso, (hacia Hilda) felicitaciones querida señorita, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien que realmente la ame.

Saga: Un- Un momento! Un Momento!

Seiya: oh claro, podría ser una boda doble (hacia Sigfried) tu también quieres casarte, amigo?

Sigfried: sí, si la señorita Saori me acepta (tomando con ternura la mano de Saori)

Saorio: (zafándose con brusquedad) suéltame (se pone detrás de Shura)

Sigfried: pero amada mía.

Shura: ya, ya, ya detente!

Sigfried: no, no puedo, es que la amo...

Shura: ella no puede estar contigo

Sigfried: pero por qué?

Shura: ehm, uhmm? Porque… porque… (Se le ocurre algo) porque eres muy alto para ella, por eso!

Sigfried: oh no (viendo a Saori, se postra de rodillas) si quiere puedo caminar de rodillas ante Ud. el resto de mi vida.

Hilda: Sigfried! Deja de rebajarte de esa forma! (levantándolo)

Seiya: (hacia Hilda) yo también haré lo que sea por Ud., aunque sea bajo, ya creceré y va a ver lo bueno que voy a ser.

Saori: Seiya! Ven para acá!

Seiya: Saori! Por favor, te lo pido, déjame ser el servidor de la señorita Hilda! ya no quiero ser un caballero de athena! quiero ser un dios guerrero para poder servir a la señorita Hilda en Asgard!

Todos los santos de athena se sorprenden y se les ponen unas gotas grandes.

Sigfried: yo también señorita Hilda, yo ya no quiero ser un dios guerrero, quiero ser un caballero de athena (viendo a Saori) aunque me den el puesto más bajo, no importa de peón, con tal de estar junto a la señorita Saori.

Sid y Bud: (muy fríos) SIGFRIED?!

Sid: (acercándose donde Sigfried) pero Sigfried, amigo, no puedes renunciar a ser un dios guerrero, tu eres el líder de los dioses guerreros, no nos puedes hacer esto!

Sigfried: (poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sid) oh Sid, cuando tú te enamores lo entenderás!

Sid: Sigfried?!

Bud: (pensando en voz alta) uhmm, significa que si Sigfried deja vacante el puesto de dios guerrero de Alfa, lo más probable es que mi hermano tome dicho puesto, entonces (muy alegre) eso quiere decir que ya no habría dos dioses guerreros de Zeta, por lo que ya no tendría que ser la sombrita Zeta-b, sino seria Bud de Arcor, único dios guerrero de Zeta.

Sid: (golpeando la cabeza de Bud) Bud!?

Bud: au, (desilusionado) solo fue una idea loca.

Saga: ehum (muy desesperado) ya basta, esto es demasiado para este día, que-que tal si... mmm bueno mañana en la noche estaba planeada una fiesta para festejar la (diciendo esta palabra con duda) alianza con Asgard, que les parece si discutimos estos pequeños acontecimientos mañana, señoritas, uhmm señoritas?

Saori e Hilda estan empezando a verse feo una con la otra.

Hilda: (pensando mirando fríamente a Saori) seguro has planeado todo esto para vengarte por lo sucedido hace un año, no athena?

Saori: (pensando mirando con rabia a Hilda) mira esta coqueta viene de lo más fresca a querer robarse a mi caballero.

Saga: señorita Saori?

Saori: claro (con un tonito de ironía) sería bueno aclarar las diferencias (no dejando de mirar a la sacerdotisa).

Hilda: (con cierto sarcasmo, mirando de pies a cabeza a Saori) por supuesto, me encantaría arreglar estos tropiezos.

Saga: que bien, no?

Saori e Hilda: (mirándose con destellos de ira) no podemos esperar!

Afrodita: bueno arreglado el asunto, sólo puedo pedirles algo?

Todos voltean a ver al guerrero de piscis.

Afrodita: ya pueden dejar de pisar mi hermoso jardín?! Es que miren aquí (contando a todos) este jardín no puede soportar a tantas personas en el (casi lloroso)

Hilda: (con tono molesto) bueno, vámonos de una vez, dioses guerreros! Eh Sigfried?

Se ve que Sigfried se acerca dónde Saori, y le ofrece un ramillete de rosas.

Sigfried: por favor señorita Saori, acepte este pequeño detalle que perfuma mi propuesta matrimonial.

Afrodita: Mis rosas!, esas eran las ultimas que estaban intactas! Grggrgr Con tu sangre pagaras caro (intentando lanzar una rosa blanca Aldebarán lo sujeta) Suéltame! Grandote!

Aldebarán: oh vamos amigo, ya cálmate

Mascara Mortal: (viniendo hacia ellos) Sí Afro, ya después le pides a Saga que te compre semillas.

Afrodita: no te burles, Cabeza de Sol!

Mascara Mortal: (mirándolo fastidiado) bah mira que malhumorado estas hoy?

Afrodita mira con mucha cólera a Mascara Mortal gruñendo entre dientes. De pronto, Bud se acerca a Mascara Mortal.

Bud: oye amigo, antes de irme no quisiera desaprovechar la oportunidad, no sé si podrías decirme de algunos buenos lugares por conocer en Athenas. (Con una mueca de picardía)

Mascara Mortal: Por supuesto, pero a lo mejor podemos unirnos, te puedo presentar a un par de amigas muy guapas, y si quieres llevar a tu hermano y a otros amigos, me avisas y me encargo de llevar más amigas.

Bud: eso no suena mal.

En otra escena se ve que Mu y Shun están deteniendo a Seiya,

Seiya: (muy suplicante) por favor Hilda no te vayas!

Sigfried (quien es sostenido por Sid, dice muy desesperado): por favor, señorita Saori déjeme quedarme!

Sid: (tratando de sostener a un obsesivo Sigfried) Bud, ayúdame!

Donde Mascara Mortal y Bud

Bud: oye Amigo, y son muy bonitas las chicas de por acá?

Mascar Mortal: Por supuesto amigo.

Sid: (fastidiado de que su hermano este distraído) oye deja de charlar y ven ayudarme!

Bud: uhm, ya voy! (Hacia Mascara Mortal) hoy en la noche nos vemos... y si no vengo... ya me estaré comunicando contigo (viendo a un alocado Sigfried) pues de seguro nos vamos a quedar unas semanas más en Grecia.

Mascara Mortal: ah bueno, entonces nos vemos

Bud se acerca donde Sid y lo ayuda a sostener a un desesperado Sigfried que quiere zafarse como sea.

Sid: tenemos qué hacer algo hermano

Bud: sí, tengo una idea (susurrándole algo a su hermano)

Sid: bueno si no hay otra.

Se ve que ambos golpean a Sigfried y lo dejan inconsciente.

Bud y Sid: ya está señorita Hilda, ya nos podemos ir!

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de lo que han hecho, pero a Bud y a Sid les da igual y llevan a un inconsciente Sigfried.

Hilda: (con un tono frio y amenazante) bueno, nos vemos mañana en la noche.

Hilda y sus dioses guerreros se van dejando en el ambiente una sensación de frialdad y desolación.

Continuará en el 6to capítulo...

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

\+ Sobre la altura de Sigfried, de acuerdo a una ficha indica que encontramos por ahí él mide 1.95 mt, mientras que Saga mide 1.88 mt (esto sí es más oficial)

\+ Saga es el patriarca actual, y aún guarda ciertos rasgos de su personalidad doble, pero se está controlando con medicamento como parte de su tratamiento. Igualmente Kanon, al igual que Saga sigue su tratamiento al pie de la letra y además va a una terapia para controlar la ira. Saga no va, porque indica que no le hace falta xD, además porque no le gusta que lo confundan con su hermano ya que son igualitos.

Y bueno qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como que las cosas se han enredado más, no? XD…. Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos por leer. Si desean comentar no lo duden pero siempre con respeto. Dios me los bendiga, tenga una linda semana

(Pd. esta semana pondremos uno capítulo más :D)


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTA:**_ _ **Saint Seiya y todo lo referido a esta historia manga/anime no nos pertenece, es jj BBdesarrollar parodias, no estamos recibiendo ningún dinero por esta historia o algo parecido. Nuestra intención no es ofender a nadie pues esta historia fue escrita solo para nuestro entretenimiento y hacer que se rían. Si lo que lees no te parece no lo tomes muy en serio pues muchos de los personajes tienen una forma de ser de acuerdo a nuestro punto de vista. ADVERTENCIA: Sino te gustan este tipo de comedias (donde a veces las situaciones son pura broma) mejor no lo leas.**_

 **Capítulo 6. ¿Y cómo paso?**

Después de la salida de los Asgarianos todos suspiran con cierta preocupación.  
Aldebarán: después de todo son gente de Asgard, ¿no? (Al sentir el frio en el ambiente)  
Shaka: bueno ya "arreglado" el asunto (viendo a Kanon) ya puedes bajarme?  
Kanon: ay, lo siento es que eres tan liviano que ni me daba cuenta que te estaba cargando todo el tiempo (Shaka lo mira fastidiado) yaaa, está bien (lo suelta bruscamente)  
Shaka cae encima de unos hermosos rosales.  
Shaka: ay esto duele.  
Afrodita: no, no, no ya basta (muy lloroso)  
Shaka: (viendo alrededor) esto ha sido muchas emociones fuertes por hoy (levantándose se sacude el polvo).  
Kanon: Oye Afrodita, Seiya se ha metido a tu casa.  
Afrodita: oh lo que me faltaba (zafándose de Aldebarán, corre hacia su casa) ahorita si van a ver quién soy yo!  
Aioros: (preocupándose) espera Afro! (corre tras el)  
Dentro de la casa se ve que Seiya quiere cruzarla pero Shun, y Mu no lo dejan  
Seiya: apártense de mi camino!  
Shun: ya basta Seiya, o te sujeto con mis cadenas!  
Seiya sin hacerles caso pasa por medio de ellos, entonces es sujetado por las cadenas de Shun.  
Seiya: Shun!  
Shun: lo siento amigo, pero no puedo permitirte que hagas más estupideces  
Seiya: (acercándose donde Shun) Shun, Shun, Shun, (le pone las manos en los hombros) eres mi mejor amigo y ME ENTRISTECE MUCHO QUE NO ME ENTIENDAS! (se pone lloroso mientras lo samaquea)  
Mu: Seiya, estas actuando como un tonto.  
Seiya: (con voz quejosa) lo que pasa es que Uds. ¡No me entienden! son unos insensibles que no entienden el amor.  
Mu y Shun: Seiya!  
Seiya: (corriendo intentando zafarse de las cadenas) no hay cadenas que puedan detenerme (aullando desesperadamente) Hiiillllldaaaaa!, Hilldaaaa! Hill-daa…..  
De pronto seiya cae al suelo y se desmaya. Mu y Shun corren a ver que le ha pasado y notan que en la espalda del Pegaso se encuentra clavada una rosa. Entonces se ve que en la entrada de la casa esta Afrodita en posición de haber lanzado un ataque de rosas.  
Afrodita: ahora sí se callará!  
Todos los que llegan a entrar a la casa se quedan sorprendidos por la acción del caballero de piscis, pues ya muchas veces había querido lanzar sus rosas sangrientas contra los dos jóvenes.  
Afrodita: oh vamos, de que tanto se preocupan (mostrando sus rosas) si le lance de las rojas, (fastidiándose) no están envenenadas, solo producen un efecto adormecedor (viendo que todos lo miran sorprendidos) que exagerados son todos Uds.  
Saga: eh bueno...  
Aioros: (se acerca donde el inconsciente Seiya) será mejor que lo lleve a mi casa.  
Aioria: eh, yo te ayudo hermano  
Shun: esperen yo les acompaño

Saori los mira alejarse mientras muchos pensamientos corren por su mente -un hechizo, una poción, que clase de artimañas ha usado esa bruja para embobar de esa forma a mi Seiya?! y ese Seiya, que?! Como es posible después de todo lo que ha hecho por... mi,… no será que se ha aburrido... ¡oh, no!... por qué!? (poniéndose a llorar). Saga nota que Saori se ha puesto llorar.  
Saga: ¿Señorita Saori? (pensando) maldición, que puedo hacer (acercándose le dice con dulzura) señorita se siente bien?  
Saori: (mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos) sñif, sñif... Oh Seiya, ¡como quisiera agarrar tu pequeña cabeza y hacer esto (entonces comienza a golpear una de sus manos como si fuera la cabeza de Seiya) para ver si así reaccionas! grgrrrr  
Saga y cia. miran algo preocupados la actitud de la celosa diosa.  
Saga: ¿jejeje señorita? ¿Señorita? Que le parece si vamos a su templo y descansa (viendo que Saori está empezando a ahorcar su mano) creo que realmente lo necesita.  
Saori lo mira fastidiada y luego a todos los demás caballeros: ¡Tenía que ser hombre!  
Entonces se va corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevan al cuarto del Patriarca seguida por un preocupado saga.  
Saga: Señorita! ¡Espere!  
Kanon: uhmm, bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos retirando  
Mu: ¿uhmm si, Vamos Aldebaran?, Kiki?  
Shaka: yo también, me voy  
Kanon: uhm, y mira que tremendo lio nos vienen a dar esos extranjeros, y tanto que estaba practicando un adecuado saludo de presentación.  
Mu: ya olvídalo amigo

Afrodita camina hacia la entrada para despedir a los guerreros quienes se van a sus respectivas casas. Al final solo queda Afrodita junto con Shura y Mascara Mortal, El amigo de Piscis se quejaba de lo mal que había quedado su jardín y cuanto le iba a costar arreglarlo, eso no pasó desapercibido por el caballero de capricornio.  
Shura: oh vamos, tan difícil se te hace (observándolo) mira el lado bueno por lo menos ellos no te han visto con el horrible maquillaje que gracias a Dios no usas cuando arreglas tu jardín.  
Afrodita: (fastidiado por el comentario) no te vas también?  
Shura: jah, no para que veas que no soy mal amigo te voy a dar una mano, después de todo a mí no me gusta ver las cosas desordenadas.  
Afrodita: vaya que bueno estas hoy... (Mirando con cierto recelo su jardín) uhmm que raro que ese Seiya de pronto se haya puesto como loco.  
Shura: lo que me preocupa de verdad son las actitudes que tomaron la señorita Saori y la señorita Hilda por los acontecimientos..  
Afrodita: Vaya pensé que eran cosas mías... oye crees que se produzca una guerra por esto.  
Shura: no, no creo que llegue a más  
Afrodita: no lo sé amigo... tú no sabes que tan celosas pueden ser las mujeres cuando saben que le quitan el amor de su vida  
Shura: vaya (mirándolo extrañado) parece que tienes experiencia.  
Afrodita: oye Mascara Mortal que piensas de todo esto?  
Mascara Mortal: (pensando en otra cosa) que creo que debemos solucionarlo de inmediato  
Afrodita: vaya, parece que has estado muy atento.  
Mascara Mortal: por supuesto yo siempre estoy muy atento para estas cosas  
Afrodita y Shura se miran extrañados  
Afrodita: uhmm, que bueno Mascara Mortal, que crees que deberíamos hacer?  
Mascara Mortal: no sé, déjame pensar un poco.  
Afrodita: uhmm tienes razón... (reflexionando) ese Seiya, esa actitud tan repentina, enamorado... no... Obsesionado diría yo... amor obsesivo... amor obsesivo... donde lo he visto antes?.. oh! ¡Será posible!  
Mascara Mortal: claro haré unas llamadas!  
Afrodita: (saliendo de su reflexión) uhm, pero Mascara Mortal no creo que sea necesario llamar a nadie.  
Mascara Mortal: claro que si! Necesitamos gente, sino vamos a aburrirnos, especialmente mis amigas...  
Afrodita: ¿tus amigas? Pero que tienen que ver ellas aquí.  
Mascara Mortal: ¡¿cómo que qué tienen que ver?! ¡Ellas son vitales!  
Afrodita: un momento estamos hablando de lo mismo? (fastidiado)  
Mascara Mortal: ¡claro! Por supuesto de salir en la noche con Bud y los dioses guerreros, ¿no?  
Afrodita: ¿¡Oye!? ¡Y lo de Seiya!  
Mascara Mortal: (viéndolo algo dudoso) oye Afro, no crees que Seiya está muy chiquito para salir con nosotros?  
Afrodita: ¡¿Oye?! ¡Me refiero al problema que está sucediendo!,  
Mascara Mortal: qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?... ah! Ya se sobre que Seiya se ha enamorado de Hilda de Polaris  
Afrodita: ¡CLARO QUE DE ESO ESTOY HABLANDO!... pareciera que no te das cuenta de todo el alboroto de tu alrededor! (muy enojado)  
Mascara Mortal: uhmm, oye vamos no exageres tú sabes de que los adolescentes se deleitan al toque con una nueva pollita  
Afrodita: ¡¿Oye?! No estamos hablando de cualquier adolescente, estamos hablando de Seiya, el Pegaso, quien da su vida por athena, que vive por athena, que dice disparate y medio por athena, que si athena dice salta este dice qué tan alto... no, no, no es normal el comportamiento de Seiya.  
Mascara Mortal: oh ya está bien, ya entendí,… pero vamos amigo, entonces es probable que dentro de unas cuantas semanas se le va a pasar y va a seguir siendo el mismo Seiya de siempre que vive con la cara de cordero degollado delante de la señorita Saori.  
Afrodita: ¿pero Mascara Mortal no ves que este pequeño 'pasatiempo' puede que provoque una batalla? y quien sabe una nueva guerra contra los asgarianos.  
Mascara Mortal: una guerra! Oh vamos que exagerado eres... amigo, ya déjalo así, vas a ver que todo se arregla por su cuenta  
Afrodita: ¡pero Mascara Mortal es mejor que encontremos una solución!  
Mascara Mortal: ahorita? Que te parece entre mañana o pasado mañana... es que tengo que hacer unas llamaditas y pensar a que lugares podemos ir hoy en la noche.  
Afrodita: eso quiere decir que no me vas ayudar?!  
Mascara Mortal: ehm uhm (viendo a Shura) por supuesto que te voy ayudar (cogiendo a Shura del brazo) te voy a dar a alguien que te pueda ayudar (lanzando a Shura contra Afrodita) aquí tienes a Shura a toda tu disposición (entonces se echa a correr como si estuviera de maratón)  
Afrodita: regresa aquí, irresponsable! Grrr  
Shura: oye Afrodita (alejándose a una distancia promedio) la verdad es que tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso mejor, la actitud de Seiya no solo es extraña sino bizarra.  
En ese momento viene Aioros.  
Shura: (viendo al recién llegado) vaya y que tal el Pegaso?  
Aioros: lo deje profundamente dormido en mi cama (hacia Afro) vale que está bien, no?  
Afrodita: juhm, tira de desconfiados ya les dije que solo esta sedado.  
Aioros: (viendo a su alrededor) ummm vaya parecen que todos se han ido a sus casas... por cierto Mascara Mortal tenía mucha prisa, pues ni me regreso el saludo!  
Afrodita: jah, no me hables de ese! Que al parecer le importa un comino lo que ha pasado a ese par de guerreros.  
Aioros: oh si tienes razón, pueda que conozca casi recientemente a Seiya, pero se bien que él nunca actuaría de esa forma.  
Afrodita: Por supuesto que no y creo saber quién tiene la culpa de todo esto.  
Shura y Aioros se miran intrigados.


End file.
